A Little Men Soap Opera
by SoLivia
Summary: Written so far by three people, Lindsey, Kaete and myself. Hopefully others will contiuberted to this fun round robin style of story.
1. Lindsey, Kaete, Sara

*** First off Thank you Lindsey for starting this fun game. And thank you Kaete for adding onto it. I am adding your parts to my part but with of course your names on the parts you have written. ***

  
  


A Little Men Soap Opera 

by Lindsey 

What if Little Men was a soap opera? Just think: episodes five times a week, no summer reruns, and more drama, intrigue, and romance--it would be great! Or would it?   


Here is my idea of what we might expect from season two if Little Men suddenly became a daytime soap:  


First, in the soap opera tradition, all of the Plumfield students would develop SORAS (Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome), be aged into their early twenties, and recast. Some favorite characters (Asia & Emil in my story) would move to the backburner and only be seen for holidays, and children (Rob) would be almost non-existent except when their paternity is in question.   


Season two begins simply and happily enough. Dan & Bess are officially courting, Meg & Edward are talking marriage, and Jo & Nick's feelings towards each other have become apparent to everyone, including themselves. Nat is in pursuit of both a music career and Nan, though Tommy rivals him in the latter.   


Though Dan has found a family at Plumfield and has a promising future with Bess, he cannot ignore his desire to search for his roots. Bess, with the support of Laurie & Amy, encourages him, and they travel to Boston to begin their search. After many dead ends, Dan & Bess learn that the couple who cared for Dan as a child were not his natural parents-he was actually born in Europe. When Laurie & Amy generously offer to fund the trip, Dan & Bess cross to the Atlantic where they learn the truth: Dan is the product of an affair between Nick & Amy!   


Back in Concord, Nat and Tommy are both vying for Nan's affections. Nan, though flattered and aware of a certain fondness for both boys, is intent on her medical studies. Unable to sort out her true feelings, Nan travels to Boston to take a medical course, promising the boys a decision upon her return. Walking through town one afternoon, Nan accidentally bumps into another young woman, only to find that they look exactly alike!   


Meg and Edward have just announced their engagement, when a terrible fire breaks out in the Brooke household. Fortunately, Nick is nearby and is able to save the lives of Meg and her family. While Daisy and Demi escape unscathed, Meg is left blind.   


The news of Dan's parentage causes a sensation in Concord when Dan and Bess return with their findings. Nick and Amy admit to having met in Europe while Amy was travelling with Aunt March and Nick was with the Merchant Marines. When Amy discovered she was pregnant, Nick had already returned to sea. Not wanting to disgrace her family, Amy arranged for their child to be adopted by a couple in Boston, hoping she would be able to see the boy from time to time. But she soon lost touch with them and never new that Dan was really her son. While Nick, Amy, and Dan are thrilled to have reunited their family, Laurie & Jo are shocked and Bess is left heartbroken.   


Nan cannot find a way to explain the similarity between she & Jan, her lookalike. When they find they're the same age and share the same birthday, they know something is up. Nan confronts her father, who is amazed. Jan, it turns out, is Nan's long-lost twin, who was kidnapped from the Hardings when she was just a baby. Nan is thrilled to have a sister and determined they will be best friends, but Jan has an evil side.  


While Nick & Amy try to make up lost time with Dan, Jo & Laurie are left spending a lot of time together. Both are shocked, hurt, and betrayed by this turn of events. With their young romance acknowledged and their son returned to them, many wonder whether Nick & Amy will rekindle their relationship. Laurie & Jo are confused and jealous and turn to each other for comfort. But things become even more complicated when Nick is shot and left for dead by an unknown assailant.   


Meanwhile, Meg has broken off her engagement with Edward, believing he deserves a wife with the full power of sight. Despite Edward's many protests, Meg remains firm. Edward, unwilling to lose his love, takes Meg to specialists in Boston, but they believe that nothing can be done. Their house left in ruins after the fire, Meg, Daisy, and Demi move into Plumfield with Jo.   


A miracle surgery by Dr. Pierce manages to save Nick's life. Nick, however, never saw his attacker and has no idea who might want to kill him. The whole town is shocked when Laurie is arrested for the attempted murder, suspected of attacking Nick out of jealously over Nick's relationships with both Amy and Jo. Edward assures everyone that the evidence is only circumstantial and Laurie is sure to get off. But the testimony of Dr. Pierce causes a sensation when he confesses that Fritz Bhaer died in an almost identical manner.   


Nan returns to Concord, bringing Jan with her. Nat and Tommy are disappointed when Nan hasn't made her decision as promised, but she assures them she'll make it soon. While Nan continues her studies with Dr. Pierce, Jan becomes quite popular with all the men of Concord, trying to seduce everyone from Nat, Tommy, and the other boys to Nick and Laurie. Nat soon sees through games and tries to warn Nan about her sister's behavior. But when Nan is too busy to give him any attention, he turns to Bess, who is nursing her own heartbreak after finding out Dan is her half-brother.   


Laurie is now on trial for both the attack on Nick as well as Fritz's murder. While Jo refuses to believe that Laurie could have been involved in either crime, Amy feels disgraced-not only because of Laurie's actions, but because they were presumably committed out of love for Jo. Amy finally decides to divorce Laurie and pursue a relationship with Nick.   


Franz, disturbed by the commotion going on around him and without an occupation since all of Plumfield's students have graduated, begins to drink heavily.   


Laurie is sure that the divorce is the low point of his life, but days later his is found guilty of both Nick's attack and Fritz's murder and sentenced to death. Jo, the only one to stand by Laurie, intends to do everything she can to make his last days easier. He confesses to her how scared and alone he feels and makes one final request from her: marry him.   


When Nan finally takes a break from her studies, she realizes just how much has been going on in Concord. Jan has been making mischief everywhere: breaking hearts and even masquerading as Nan! And Nat and Bess seem to have become inseparable! Nan finally realizes that it is Nat who she cares for, but she fears she may be too late. Though Bess, aware that Nat still has feelings for Nan, makes every effort to keep the couple apart, they eventually sort out all the misunderstandings and decide to marry right away.   


Nick, knowing he loves only Jo, has kept busy eluding the attempted seductions of both Amy and Jan. But he is shocked when Jo reveals her plan to marry Laurie. Nick confesses his feelings to her and begs her to reconsider, but Jo will not desert her friend in his final days. She assures Nick that he has her heart, but she feels compelled to grant the last request of her old friend. Nick, unable to see Jo be married to another man, goes on a sea voyage, and Jo promises to wed him when he returns.   


With Jo always at Laurie's side, and Amy desperately attempting to win Nick back, only Franz is left to care for Meg and her family. The situation turns out to be beneficial to both: Franz helps Meg to become self-sufficient despite her handicap, and Meg helps Franz overcome his alcohol addiction. When Meg one day finds that she has regained her sight, Edward is thrilled that they will finally be able to marry. But Meg finds it is Franz, not Edward, who she truly cares for, and fakes a relapse   


Jo and Laurie are married, and Jo stays with her new husband all the way to the gallows. As they prepare for the hanging, however, a stranger appears in the crowd and demands that they halt the execution. It is Fritz.   


When Jan finds out that Nan and Nat are to be married, she is furious. Already becoming a prominent musician, Nat seems to Jan the best catch. When her attempts to woo Nat away from Nan fail, Jan kidnaps Nan on the day of the wedding and takes her place.   


Meanwhile, Nick's voyage had ended in a terrible shipwreck, leaving him stranded on a deserted island. Though a passing ship finally rescues him, he has developed amnesia and has no memory of his time at Plumfield or Jo.   


It is just as well that Nick is unable to claim Jo as his bride-she already has one husband too many. Fritz, it seems, was kidnapped and sent back to Germany. He had been trying desperately to return to Jo and Rob, but his captor, lack of funds, and immigration laws prevented him. The culprit in Fritz's kidnapping and the attack on Nick: Eli McBride.   


Nan finally frees herself and hurries to stop the wedding. But she is too late. Nat and Jan are married and on their way to Europe for their honeymoon.   


Meg lets it slip that her sight has been regained, and Edward comes to take her to Boston with him. She is sorry to hurt Edward, but the truth must be told, so she confesses that she has fallen in love with Franz. Edward is heartbroken, but wishes her well. Franz, however, sees them together and is certain they are making plans to marry. Devastated that he has lost Meg's love, he tries to drive the wagon after drinking heavily and is involved in a serious accident.   


Edward turns to Amy for comfort after Meg breaks their engagement, and Amy is happy to oblige. Meanwhile, going through her father's things, Bess finds papers that indicate she was adopted……  
  


In a true soap opera this could (and would) go on and on. Will Nick make it back to Plumfield? How will Jo escape charges of bigamy? Will Franz survive the accident? What happens when Nat realizes he has married the wrong girl? If Bess is really adopted will she & Dan finally be able to find happiness? If anyone has some more ideas, you're welcome to continue the saga. But, personally, I think this would be a bit much for Plumfield and PAX!

A Little Men Soap Opera 

continued by Kaete 

The second season ended quite sensationally when it was found that Fritz was alive. All of Plumfield rejoices at this except for Jo who doesn't know what to do. She is caught between Fritz, her husband; Laurie, who she can no longer consider her husband; and Nick, where ever he may be, perhaps her only true love.   


A letter arrives from Nat and "Nan," really Jan, saying they are back from Europe and are in Boston. They can't wait to come home and finally meet Fritz. They also mention in their letter that they saw Nick the other day at the docks and when they spoke to him he acted quite strangely. That same day a letter arrives from Nick saying he is alive and well in New York after being rescued from an island near the Azores, and he can't wait to come back. After reading these letters most of Plumfield is confused. How can Nick be in two places at once?  


Franz has recovered from his accident and vows never to drink again. He and Meg then plan to marry in May. Edward, feeling heart-broken and used, leaves Concord and heads to Boston. Amy falls ill with scarlet fever and it is then that she and Laurie find out that they truly love each other. They plan to remarry and have a double wedding with Meg and Franz.  


Nick arrives home with Jan and Nat (who still doesn't know it is Jan not Nan). A few hours after they arrive, Dan arrives at Plumfield with Nick! While everyone downstairs is quite confused, upstairs the first Nick is telling Jo how last year he was attacked by his own twin brother, Matt. He got amnesia and left for Boston for work. He also explained that it was Matt, not him, who was Dan's father, because he had truthfully never met Amy. But he did recall his brother talking about some woman one night when he was drunk. Amy confirmed his story, saying the man she had Dan with had a scar across his face and had a deeper voice. Then Jo filled him in on everything that had happened since then. As they walk downstairs they see Matt standing there with Dan. Matt flees to a cottage in the woods where Nick follows him. As Nick approaches he sees a fire starting in the corner of the house as a result of a knocked-over lamp. He runs in to save his brother. They then engage in an argument. The fire gets worse and Nick runs out to a crowd that has gathered. Dan and Nat run in to save Matt but the smoke is to thick they must retreat.   


Jan, then scared for her life after seeing what has happened to one twin masquerading as the other, confesses to Nat that she isn't Nan. Nat becomes enraged and, in his fury, hits Jan. Jan runs to the sheriff and has him arrested. When Nan learns of this she goes to the jail to see a very upset Nat. She begs for him to forgive her for everything she has ever done to hurt him and tells him she only wants to be with him. He refuses her, saying he can't love her and that he's afraid he'll hurt her like he did to Jan. Tommy, seeing his chance, goes after Nan.  


Bess questions Laurie about the adoption papers. Laurie pretends he doesn't know what she is talking about and tells her to stop messing with his papers. But this doesn't stop Bess, and she continues her quest secretly. While Dan's hunting in the woods one day he falls upon a young lady being attacked. He shoots at the attacker and manages to scare the man away. Dan carries the girl to Plumfield where he then, with help from the others, drives her to town. Dr. Pierce examines her and decides she is lucky for now. But there is no way to know whether she will become pregnant or fall ill later on. Dan sits by her bedside everyday waiting for her to awake. When she does come-to they find her name to be Kate McCusker from Boston. She had been on the train to Maine, but, at the stop in Concord, she missed the train. As she was looking for a place to eat a man came and started to talk with her when she tried to walk away he gagged her and the rest she doesn't remember. As the sheriff questioned Dan and Kate, Dan remembered that the face of the attacker looked exactly like Matt Riley only with a long mustache and a huge scar on the left cheek.  


As the days to Nat's trial become fewer Jan is found missing. This makes it harder for the trial to take place without her testimony. Nan finds a note later that day from Jan saying that she is dropping all charges and is heading west. All of Plumfield is glad to have Nat back except Nan, who still feels rejected and whom Tommy is comforting.  


As Christmas draws near many of Plumfield's former students come back to spend the holidays. Kate gets word from her family saying that they are planning to move to Concord and that they'll arrive before Christmas. With this Kate gets worried and begins planning for her family's arrival. When asked why all the worrying all she would say is "never mind."  


Bess continued her search, all the while wishing she really was adopted so that she could marry Dan. She came across a death certificate of Elizabeth Mary whom was born exactly a month before her, but had died after living only a week. Elizabeth's parents were Amy and Laurie! Bess ran to her father and mother demanding to know the truth. Who was Elizabeth Mary and was she, Bess, adopted? Laurie and Amy decided they might as well tell Bess the truth. They had a daughter, Elizabeth Mary who had died one week old. They decided they wanted to adopt a little girl when they found out Amy could have no more children; it would be bad to her health. When they found out about Bess they decided to adopt her right away. Bess' real parents died. Her father before she was born and her mother after giving birth to her.  


Bess was overjoyed and ran to tell Dan the good news. But as she got there she found Dan and Kate in an embrace. Dan had just proposed. Bess, heartbroken, ran away. Dan and Kate planned to marry three days after Christmas so that they wouldn't have to wait forever. And by then Kate's family would be there. The McCusker's move to Concord bringing all their children with them including Kate's older brother and sister, Kyle and Charlotte, and her younger siblings: Abby and twins, Jane and Walter. Her older sister Alice moves there with her husband and son. The wedding goes as planned.  


With the arrival of the McCusker's havoc is spread throughout Plumfield and Concord. Jane and Walter do their best to cause as many problems as possible. Jane falls for Tommy and despises the way he pays no attention to her only Nan. To break them apart she begins throwing herself at Nat and spreading nasty rumors about Nan. Her plan works and she gets Tommy, but not before Nat finds out what she is doing and tells Nan. But it doesn't matter now that Tommy has left Nan for Jane. Nat finally realizes his mistake of letting Nan go but Nan has become a bitter woman and refuses him turning instead to handsome, rich Walter McCusker.   


Kyle McCusker finds Bess sobbing one day near the river. When asked what was wrong Bess poured out the whole story about her and Dan. Kyle, feeling sorry for her, begins a friendship with her.  


Ever since Fritz returned Jo has noticed he hasn't been the same as he used to. She questions his real means for coming back, whether he really loves her, and if he really is Fritz. Nick also is making decisions. Should he stay or should he leave now that Fritz is here? Meg and Franz marry, as well as Amy and Laurie. Kate's shy sister Charlotte runs away to California.  


Emil comes back with word that he has found gold out west. He has used most of his savings to buy a huge plot of land. No one out west knows what he has found and he wants some others to come with him. Tommy, Dan, and Walter decide to go with him. Nan finds it an opportune chance to start her own practice of medicine out there and follows. With Nan leaving, Nat feels there is nothing left for him at Plumfield and leaves to write for a paper in Boston.  


Right before Dan leaves Kate tells him she is expecting and that he better be home by October. Dan decides he must hurry then and finish the house he was building for them before he leaves. In a hurry to help finish the house, Nick gets injured and breaks his arm. With that the group leaves out west.  


Who knows what waits out west? Will they make it back alive? Will Nan and Nat ever realize their true feelings for each other? What will become of Bess and Kyle's friendship? Who is Fritz really? All this and more next season!

  
  
  
  


CONTINUED …..

  
  


A Little Men Soap Opera

By Sara

  
  


The middle of the third season is turning out to be just as sensationally as at the end of the second and beginning of the third season. I want to personally thank Lindsey for beginning this most wonderul soap oprea about an wonderul show and to Kaete for contiuning it. Plus leaving it at such an interesting place.

  
  


I am picking up where she left off. I am not beginning an fourth season quite yet… because I wanted Nick to still have his broken arm. But after this contiuning ends I will begin an fourth season.

  
  


Fritz asked Jo if he really had an second chance with her. She replied honesty that she didn't know. That she thought he was dead and she buried her deep true love with him after a long time of grieving. She told him that she came to realize that he would have wanted her to be happy. He said that yes that was true. She went on and told him that she knew that he would have wanted her to marry again if she found that special man that she could love as an wife loves an husband. He again agreed. Suddenly Rob came bounding around the path and shouted "Papa, Papa catch me Papa…." And that ended the disscussion for the moment.

  
  


Rob was of course over joyed at having his papa back. He liked Nick and all and would have been very happy having him as a stepdad but when Fritz came back from the grave he pushed Nick out of his heart and life basically as he reunited with his papa. Rob is of course still six years of age so he doesn't know yet the compliciation that his mama; papa and Nick are in. 

  
  


Nick watches behind a tall tree as Fritz plays with Little Rob and Jo is laughing at their antics as Fritz pretends to be knocked over by their hyper son. He noticed that her eyes let up with joy and yes he admited to himself; love when she looked at Fritz. He personally likes Fritz. He only wished that he met him and Jo before he supposey died. He knew that he and Fritz would have been best of friends. That he and Jo of course would have just been friends. Nick walked away before he did anything to ruin the warm moment between the Bhares.

  
  


Meanwhile in Boston:

  
  


Nat gets an job writing for an Boston paper. They hired him to write articles about music. Nat thought how ironic that I am writing about music when all I wanted to do when I was a boy was play my papa's vilon. Hmm… maybe I'll go back to it now that I don't have Nan he thought angrly to himself in his tiny appartment overlooking the slumps where he used to sleep with his father.

  
  


Meanwhile out West:

  
  


Tommy, Dan and Walter finally made it to Emil's little boomtown in Sacomento, California. There was of course an joyous reuioun between Tommy, Dan and Emil. Emil was happy to met Walter but asked him why did he come to strike rich when in fact he already was? Walter replied "The advanture my dear man; the advanture!" Emil looked bemused and than an little worried. He knew what laid ahead for them. He knew for sure Dan could handle it. He knew Tommy may stay for a little while but than head back East. He didn't know anything at all about Walter through.

  
  


Back at Plumfield:

  
  


Nick slammed with his good arm around in the forest. He could not deny it any longer. Jo was still deeply in love with Fritz. As it should be. Now all he had to do is decided to weather to bow out gracefully or go out fighting; fists or guns. 

  
  


The Bhares walked back to Plumfield and once reaching it Rob ran off to fisten some work he was assigned by Asia in the kicten. Fritz asked Jo to sit with him in their bedroom. Jo said ok. They went up to their bedroom; it just seemed natual to both of them to go up their and shut the door. Even though of course only Jo slept in their now. Fritz pointed to the love seat that was before the firplace. He sat next to her and turned his body so he was facing her; she did the same. He told her that he never stopped loving her that he fought like crazy to get back to her and Little Rob. That he was sorry that he could not get word saying that he was still alive but was fight for freedom in Germany. He said that he compeletly undstood about her falling in love with Nick and agreeing to marry him. About ending up being married to Laurie as the last promise to a dear friend on his deaf bed. How he was glad that Laurie didn't hang for his non existen murder. How he was very glad that she and Laurie did not consmit their hasty marriage. Also that she didn't sleep with Nick. Jo interrituped him at that and said that she would never sleep with an man she was not married to. Fritz apolized quickly and Jo acctepted.

  
  


Ben found Nick in the woods. Ben asked Nick what he was going to do about the situation. Nick said he is going to bow out gracefully and return to the sea. Ben said that is wise and that he was glad his older brother has an good head on his shoulders. Nick asked Ben to go to sea with him but Ben said no he wants to stay in Concode and work at Plumfield. If the Bhares would still let him. They will Nick assuared him they are that kind of people.

  
  


Fritz asked Jo to search her heart very carefully and find there who she truly loves. If it is him he wants to renew their vows immeditly and if not him than he will grant an ammuinty; not an divonce because he said that he would never ever want to divonce her; so she could be free to marry Nick. Jo agreed. Fritz left her than to do as he asked.

  
  


Meanwhile in California:

  
  


Walter rans into his older sister Charlotte. He demanded to know why she was in California and not in Massuattes. When she said she ran away to be an actress. He angry grabbed her shoulders and shook her till her head wobbled back and forth. He yelled at her to pack up and go back home to their parents or else. She demanded him to stop shaking her and than demanded else what? Walter said she didn't want to know. Just for her to go back to Massuattes that California was no place for the likes of her. Charlotte huffed and stormed away. 

  
  


Back at Plumfield:

  
  


Once Nick reached Plumfield he went up to Jo's bedroom and knocked on the door. Once Jo amitted him in he went over to the love seat; leaving the door open of course and sat down and tuned to face her. He told Jo that he is bowing out gracefully and returning to the sea. Before Jo could interriupt Nick told her that today he knew for sure that she still loved Fritz deeply. He said that he would always love her but he must leave because he knew he would never live with himself if he took another man's wife for himself. Not knowing full real that the husband and wife still loved each other and being soul mates. He said that he always knew that Fritz was her soul mate and now that he was indeed alive and back and still wants her; he; Nick will not stand in the way. He bent over and kissed his beloved one last time on the cheek and whispered goodbye Jo. He got up and hurried from the room.

  
  


Kate sat in the kitchen humming while making baby booties when Nick ran down the stairs. She asked Nick where the fire was. Nick said no where but he must hurry if he wanted to catch the next ship out of Boston. Kate asked why he was leaving so suddnly. Nick said his job here was done and it was time to move on. He waved good-by to an stunned Kate and went out the back door to his room inside the barn.

  
  


Jo still sat stunned before the unlit fireplace feeling sadness but relief that Nick was leaving and in an sudden way. She wondered at the relief though and than somewhere deep in her soul their came an strong love reawaking after such a long time. She knew insiting that what she is feeling is her soul calling out to Fritz's soul. Her soul mate. He was really here. He still loved her and she still loved and needed him. She sat like this with tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

  
  


Meanwhile in Boston:

  
  


Nat followed through with his promise to start to play his vilon again. He feel back in love with his beloved father's vilon. The only thing that he has in the world that belong to his father. As the hours went by Nat felt more at home as he always felt with his vilon tucked under his chin and his bow going over smothy on the strings. He knew that he would never forget to play his vilon ever again.

  
  


Will Jo tell Fritz that she still loves and needs him? Will Nick really bow out gracefully and leave on the next ship out of Boston? Will Nat become famous with his vilon? Will Charlotte return home? What is Walter's …or else threat? Will Dan strike it rich with Emil? Will Tommy last for more than a week? Will Walter last out west? Will Dan be home time for his first child to be born in October? Find out when we contiune this in the fourth season.

  
  
  
  
  
  


CONTINUED ……

  
  


Let's recape shall we before we move onto the fourth season.

  
  


Fritz is back and still in love with Jo. He told her to search her heart and choose between him & Nick. Nick finally realized that Jo is still truly and deeply in love with Fritz. He told her right after Fritz left her in the master bedroom that he was saying good-bye and signing up with the next ship out of Boston that very day. After Nick left her Jo finally realized that she still loves and needs Fritz.

  
  


Nat is in Boston and he reclaimed his love for the vilon. He is living in the an tiny apparment overlooking the slump where he and his father lived; the last placed his father played his vilon before he died on the spot.

  
  


In California Dan, Tommy, and Walter join Emil. Walter runs into his sister Charlotte who confessed on running away from home to become an actress. Walter threated Charlotte to return home or else.

  
  


TOO BE CONTIUNED.... BY WHOM WAIT AND SEE.......

  
  



	2. Colleen Dewitt's

The Fourth Season  
  
Natsat alone in his tiny apartment as he though of memories from the past. He remembered his father and his violin untill a small knock came at his door and he opened it only to see himself. Aparently he also had a twin....  
  
  
"I don' think we're twins." He said as if he ran Nat's mind. "I'm Ned."  
  
"Just identical strangers then?" Nat said skeptically. It didn't matter anyway he could use him.. he had been think alot lately and he really did still love Nan. Besides he actually was technally married to her not Jan. because Jan had signed Nan's name on the marrige lisense. So, he's introduce Ned to Jan and he and Nan could have another chance. Things were working out...  
  
But that was before he knew that Jan was pregnant and Nan was nowhere to be found.  
  
* * *  
  
What are Ned's true intentions? Are he and Nat twins or "identical strangers"? Why are so many look alikes? Some wacky gene pool at Plumfield? Where is Nan? Is she were Asia dissapeared 2?   
  
* * *  
  
I didn't mean to start a new story for this story, butr I didn't know how to add on to the other one. If any one knows how do and can, let me know  
  
Collen DeWitt


	3. Plumfielder's

Back at Plumfield:

  
  


Nick says goodbye to Jo and Fritz and leaves Plumfield. Ben decided to stay at Plumfield and be the new caretakers to the Bhares. 

  
  


In California:

  
  


Charlotte stays and becomes an actress with Walter breathing down her neck every waking moment.

  
  


Dan and Tommy help Emil with his dig and find enough gold to set up an store. Tommy decided to stay in California and run the store while Dan decided that it was time to go home to Kate and be there for their first child's birth.

  
  


In Boston: 

  
  


Nat learns that not only does he have an identical twin or are they actually strangers. But he finds out that Jan is pregnant with his child and Nan has disappeared to God knows where. Nat decided that it was time to go back to Plumfield so that Mrs. Jo could help him deal with all this. Plus perhaps the only doctor he trusted could help him not only find out if Ned was in fact his twin but perhaps led him to finding Nan.

  
  


In Arizona:

  
  


Franz finds out that Isabella wants an divorce and never wants to see him again. He is bound and demanded to find out why and fight for their love and marriage.

  
  


In California:

  
  


Walter sees that Charlotte has no intention on returning home so he begins to plan on how to force his sister to.

  
  


Tommy comes down with the measles.

  
  


Back at Plumfield:

  
  


Dan and Nat arrive back at Plumfield in time for Jo and Fritz to renew their vows. They are surprised to say the least that Fritz is in deed alive. The Bhare's are surprised to find that Nat as an twin that he never knew and that Jan was pregnant.

  
  


Kate tells Dan that she is relieved that he came back in time for their child to be born. During the renewal ceremony she went into labor. After giving birth to Blake Boston Maderson Jo and Fritz were able to redeclare their love for one and other.


End file.
